The present invention relates to a thread cutting insert of indexable type and to a method of manufacturing the insert. More precisely, the invention relates to a thread cutting insert of the type comprising parallel first and second side surfaces and a plurality of edge surfaces extending therebetween, wherein first and second ones of the edge surfaces provide first supporting surface means intended to rest against second supporting surface means on an insert-carrier, a third and a fourth mutually adjacent edge surface of the remaining edge surfaces are provided with cutting teeth, and wherein the rake face of the cutting teeth on the third edge surface is provided on the first side surface and the rake face of the cutting teeth on the fourth edge surface is provided as the second side surface so that the cutting teeth on the one of the third and fourth edge surfaces which is inactive during cutting by means of the other one of the third and fourth edge surfaces can be brought into cutting position by turning the cutting insert about an imaginary line which extends between the third and fourth edge surfaces.
In cutting inserts of the above type the cutting teeth are formed by grinding away material from a blank having planar edge surfaces. The object of the invention is to minimize the amount of material removed from two adjacent edge surfaces on such a blank. The invention seeks in particular to provide as many cutting teeth as possible on a square or rhombic blank of a predetermined size.
These and other objects of the invention have been attained by giving the invention the characterizing features stated in the appending claims.